La segunda oportunidad del pequeño Law
by Eatbook' Hoshi-Sora
Summary: Law está, una vez más, dentro de "ese" cofre. Tiene la segunda oportunidad que tanto deseaba, ¿conseguirá salvar a Cora-san? Oneshot, Law ha vuelto al pasado por razones desconocidas y, pese a tener un cuerpo de 13 años, su mente recuerda todo lo ocurrido hasta después de triunfar en Dressrosa. ¿Será esto un sueño? Lo importante ahora es salvar a Cora-san. /No-BL


One Piece _oneshot_ **La segunda oportunidad del pequeño Law**

Advertencias: Posible Sengoku OOC pues no se le ha visto interactuar familiarmente con Rocinante aparte de en esas llamadas de Corazon.

Este oneshot es la segunda oportunidad que Law tanto deseaba. Si tiene muchos reviews, favoritos o peticiones de más, es posible que haga una continuación o lo convierta en un fic largo. Realmente necesitaba escribir esto, no puedo soportar que Cora-san esté… - _sollozos_ -

El nombre clave de Rocinante, Corazon, será escrito sin acento pues así suena cuando lo pronuncian en el anime. Estoy en pleno momento "Corazon no debía morir y Law merece ser feliz" por lo que es posible que acabe publicando más de ellos o haga un longfic donde aparezcan.

Disfrutad de este oneshot. Alerta de feels, he llorado tras escribir esto xD (¡Pero Cora-san **vive** aquí! **¡SOBREVIVIÓ!** - _llora_ -)

El universo de One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (Si lo hicieran, ya sabría quién es la madre de Luffy, Law tendría más (MILES) apariciones y a BigMom la derrotarían sin pelear -tres cosas que no se saben/no ocurren :'v ) La idea de esta historia y el oneshot en sí me pertenecen.(?)

* * *

Law volvió a mirar alrededor una vez más. Después, intentó hablar. No se oyó ningún sonido. Horrorizado, reconoció la escena, y el lugar donde estaba. Estaba dentro del cofre donde Cora-san lo había metido para que Doflamingo y los demás no lo encontraran… Diez años antes. Esto debía de ser un sueño…

En cuanto dejaron el baúl en el suelo, esperó hasta oír que los piratas estaban ocupados luchando contra Tsuru para salir de ahí, y en vez de ir llorando y caminando como la anterior vez, empezó a correr. Todavía tenía su cuerpo débil y no estaba ni de lejos recuperado de su envenenamiento, pero sabía que Cora-san aún estaba vivo. Tenía que llegar a él. Tenía que salvarlo, aunque fuera un sueño, tenía que conseguirlo.

* * *

La nieve caía sobre su cuerpo ensangrentado. Su hermano seguramente lo daba por muerto sin necesidad de rematarlo, y Law seguramente ahora estaría llorando. Corazon sonrió. Ahora Law es libre, pensaba, aguantando un poco más. Debía resistir para que nadie pudiera oír el llanto del niño…

De pronto unas manos pequeñas tocaron su hombro con cuidado, causando que Corazon abriera los ojos una vez más. Al ver que aún estaba vivo, Law casi lloró de alivio. Rocinante vio al niño mover la boca diciendo algo, pero sabía que seguía silenciado con su poder así que no lo oyó. Observó la expresión del niño con el que había viajado durante medio año. Sus ojos llorosos tenían una mirada llena de determinación y parecía esforzarse en algo. ¿Estaba intentando usar la Ope Ope no Mi para curarle? Enternecido, Rocinante hizo una sonrisa aún mayor casi empezando a llorar él también. Pese al dolor, pese a todo, Law estaba intentando salvarle la vida.

Entonces de pronto ocurrió.

Se creó una especie de domo azul, pequeño, parecido al de su poder silenciador, y Law pareció poner cara de "por fin funcionó". Entonces, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, el niño se centró en las heridas de Corazon mientras éste intentaba mantenerse consciente para que los leves sollozos que escapaban de la garganta de Law no fueran oídos.

Unos minutos o tal vez una hora después, ambos quedaron inconscientes en la nieve, el pequeño Law acurrucado contra el brazo de Corazon mientras el mayor tenía una gran sonrisa.

Cuando un rato más tarde Sengoku recibió una foto de la escena, ordenó que los cuidaran y que se dirigieran a MarineFord inmediatamente. Su Rocinantre no le había hecho caso, pero estaba vivo. No lo iba a considerar traición hasta oír su parte de la historia… después de todo, ese niño que iba con él podría tener algo que ver en todo.

* * *

Rocinante miraba con una sonrisa hacia la cama que tenía al lado de la suya. Law dormía profundamente, sus marcas blancas desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Corazon se preguntó si era la propia Ope Ope no Mi, que estaba curando a su usuario, o si Law había conseguido curarse y ahora su cuerpo eliminaba el veneno del plomo blanco. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía mejor y aquello sólo alegraba al mayor. Ahora prestó atención a sus propias heridas. No sentía dolor, por lo que supuso que debía de estar bastante sedado, pero veía su pecho y abdomen vendados. No se habían molestado en ponerle ropa por encima del torso, tal vez por no encontrar de su talla. Law en cambio llevaba un camisón de hospital que le iba algo grande. Era gracioso pues el niño siempre había sido pequeño para su edad, seguramente a causa del envenenamiento, y esa ropa lo hacía parecer todavía más pequeño.

Rocinante volvió a estirarse al sentir un leve dolor por estar en esa posición de lado por demasiado tiempo y miró alrededor. Esa era la enfermería de un cuartel de marines. Era imposible para él no reconocer tal lugar pues había acabado en la enfermería millones de veces.

\- ¿Has despertado? Rocinante.

La puerta se había abierto mientras él volvía a estirarse correctamente y Sengoku acababa de entrar. Rocinante le sonrió un poco, sólo levemente, pues sabía que había desobedecido sus órdenes y que seguramente iba a regañarlo. Aún así, lo primero que hizo Sengoku fue inclinarse hacia él y darle un abrazo.

\- Me alegro de que sigas vivo. –susurró, con un leve temblor en su voz, como si hubiera temido lo peor.

\- Yo también. –respondió Corazon en el mismo tono- Pensaba que ya era mi final y estaba contento con eso, pero ahora me alegro de que no lo fuera…

El hombre se separó de él y se sentó en una silla entre ambas camas, haciéndole una mirada de advertencia.

\- No vuelvas a decir eso. Si estás vivo, es un milagro. Cuando te encontraron, tu hemorragia se había detenido y pese a que necesitabas una operación urgente, ni siquiera tenías balas en tu interior. –Sengoku miró hacia Law- En cambio, ese niño tenía las manos ensangrentadas y estaba tumbado al lado de las balas que se suponía estaban en tu cuerpo. ¿Puedes explicarme eso?

Rocinante puso tal expresión de sorpresa que Sengoku suspiró. No le iba a ser muy útil el preguntarle a alguien que seguramente había estado inconsciente mientras el niño le sacaba las balas. Aunque se preguntó cómo lo hizo, ya que en las heridas de bala no había marcas de que las balas hubieran sido extraídas por ahí…

Entonces, Law soltó un quejido, empezando a despertar. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía agotado. Alzó una mano y se la puso sobre la cabeza, mientras buscaba su espada con la otra. Se detuvo cuando no encontró su espada y tampoco su habitual sombrero sobre su cabello. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se miró las manos. Eran pequeñas, y no tenía ninguno de sus tatuajes…

\- Oh, no… -murmuró- ¿Todavía estoy dentro de un sueño?

\- ¡Law!

Al oír "su" voz, Law giró la cabeza rápidamente hacia su derecha. Ahí, en la cama de al lado, Cora-san le miraba con sorpresa y felicidad. Y parecía bien vivo.

\- ¿Cora-san? ¿Dónde estamos? –decidió dejar para después el tema de que estaba en el pasado.

\- Esto es… -el rubio dudaba. Law debía de odiar a los marines por lo que le ocurrió a Flevance…

\- Estamos en MarineFord. –habló Sengoku, interrumpiendo a Rocinante- ¿Puedo suponer que tú eres el niño con la enfermedad del Plomo Blanco? –esperó a que Law asintiera con la cabeza- Rocinante me habló de ti.

\- ¿De mí? –el niño miró con sorpresa (fingida) hacia Rocinante, recordando que, días atrás en su memoria, en Dressrosa, había hablado con Sengoku sobre Cora-san y lo que había ocurrido años atrás, donde estaban ahora. Se preguntó si su cerebro hacía esto en respuesta a esa conversación.

\- Así es. –le había respondido con cuidado, como si temiera enfadar al niño- Pero no te preocupes, no le contaba sólo de ti…

En vez de arreglar la situación, la empeoraba, y Sengoku decidió interrumpirle antes de que pudiera provocar el enfado del niño de trece años.

\- Habiendo aclarado eso… Rocinante, ¿qué ocurrió con la Ope Ope no Mi? –le hizo una mirada perspicaz, pues ya sospechaba la verdad, y el otro se la confirmó en una mirada fugaz hacia Law.

Rocinante se incorporó un poco en la cama mientras Law se sentó en el borde de la suya, como si ambos supieran que habían hecho algo que no debían. Sengoku miró a ambos a la espera de su respuesta.

\- Yo la comí.

Sengoku suspiró cuando finalmente el niño le habló. Eso eran malas noticias…

\- Pero fue para que Doflamingo no la obtuviera. Estaban muy cerca, si no la comía la iban a conseguir.

El hecho de que Rocinante se lo explicara de esa manera sólo le provocó otro suspiro.

\- Está bien, no pediré los detalles, en el informe pondré que fue para evitar que el pirata la obtuviera, pues es obvio que después de eso os alcanzaron… -el hombre se giró ahora hacia Law- ¿Cómo están tus heridas? ¿Te duele? Has recibido una buena paliza… dijeron que aparte del envenenamiento, tienes varias costillas rotas.

\- ¡Ah! –ahora Law recordó lo ocurrido, casi saltando de la cama- ¡Fue Vergo! ¡Por su culpa Doflamingo y los demás nos encontraron! ¡Casi me había olvidado de eso!

\- ¿Vergo…? –Sengoku recordaba a un marine con ese nombre… entrecerró los ojos- ¿Estás seguro de eso, Law?

\- Vergo es un espía de mi hermano. –le explicó Rocinante- Estaba ahí, en la isla Minion.

Demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, Sengoku dejó que ellos le explicaran todo.

Cuando unas horas más tarde Law volvió a despertar, decidió que no importaba si esto era un sueño, una realidad alternativa o un fenómeno extraño, no le importaba ser un niño de nuevo si Cora-san estaba vivo. Esta había sido su tan deseada segunda oportunidad.

 _ **¿Continuará...?**_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué os ha parecido? No hice que Rocinante le contara a Sengoku nada sobre ese mensaje que Vergo destrozó (que seguramente era sobre Dressrosa) porque estaba Law delante, seguramente el marine se lo contaría cuando el niño no escuchara. Sino, podría hacerlo sentirse culpable ya que ese mensaje habría salvado un país. De todas formas Rocinante no sabe que Law ya vivió todo eso. Es posible que si Law se lo intenta explicar, no le crea pero piense en ello xD Si hiciera un longfic basado en esto, pensaría algo mejor.

Sobre que Rocinante se haya sorprendido con lo de las balas, es porque pese a que sabía que Law estaba haciendo "algo" con su poder, estaba demasiado medio inconsciente como para saber qué. Lo máximo que podía hacer era mantenerle en silencio, y en algún momento quedó inconsciente antes que el niño (no tan niño de mente) terminara.

Por último, quiero comentar que la forma en la que Law dijo sobre que fue Vergo quién les dio una paliza, es por razones emocionales de su cuerpo de niño. El cerebro de un niño funciona distinto al de un adulto, aunque dicho niño tenga mente de adulto, o al menos tengo esa teoría. El propio Law se sentiría avergonzado por reaccionar así más tarde xD.

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado, ¡viva la sonrisa de Law! (Ese tesoro más extraño que el One Piece.(?)


End file.
